TShirt
by Vietta
Summary: Rude and Reno go out drinking and Reno calls in a special date for Rude so he doesn't have to play third wheel.


Rude looked through his clothes for something suitable to wear to the bar Reno was dragging him to tonight; he had no idea what the other man would be wearing but he knew that if he dressed at least ten percent better than Reno decided to, he would probably have half a chance of getting laid by a stranger, which was really all nights out on the town were for. It didn't matter that Rude's attempt to pick up strangers were unsuccessful, it just meant he had to try harder. Rude held up two shirts, one purple and one black, and tried to decide between the two, already hearing Reno's heavy footsteps ring on the metal stairs outside his apartment. This meant he had about ten more seconds to decide before Reno barged in and dragged him out topless. He decided to go with the plain purple t-shirt, mostly because it hugged his chest and let his nice rippling muscles show. Women liked muscles and he definitely had the abs to show off, so why not?

Reno pushed the door open as Rude tugged the shirt over his head and wondered why he even bothered locking it. Reno had the strangest ability to be able to touch a doorknob and pick its lock telepathically. It was why Rude's door changed knobs very often. "Rude! You ready, man?"

"Almost!" Rude sprayed on some cologne and gave himself a quick check over in the mirror, turning and immediately shaking his head at Reno's appearance. "You know, it's possible to wear a shirt that says absolutely nothing on it at all."

Reno was wearing a pastille orange t-shirt with a red collar that hugged his neck. The shirt was actually a size too small, which made Reno's chest look like it was fighting for freedom under the words printed over top of it in bold red block letters that read, 'every time I come up with a great idea, I get into trouble'. Reno snorted at Rude and stretched, arms fighting against the fabric of the shirt as he lifted them above his head. "I don't care, I like this shirt. Come on, I'm driving and the meter is running out all my booze cash."

Rude chuckled and followed Reno out of his apartment; every time it was Reno's turn to drive them around he hired a cab and they went from there. Considering how high cab fare was, Rude was surprised Reno had any cash leftover for beer at the end of the night, but he supposed Reno had some pre-set deal cut with the taxi cab company to make the load a little easier for his wallet to keep up with. Reno raced him down the stairs and won easily, Rude wasn't even trying to win and barely wanted to keep up, and he slid into the taxi with a cheerful grin. "We are gonna get so trashed!"

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to hold back a little tonight so I can have my game face on for tomorrow night's Six Shots Saturday at Seventh Heaven." Rude slid in next to Reno and shut the door, already daydreaming about getting six one gil apiece shots at Tifa's bar and then ogling her breasts over light beer and cheerful conversation. He liked Tifa's bar. He liked Tifa better, but so long as he kept dragging Reno around with him he didn't have a shot in hell with Tifa. It was alright though; he liked Reno more than Tifa so he would keep the red-head and enjoy his time ogling Tifa's large, desirable breasts.

"I'm not holding back at all, Rude! I'm going all out tonight and tomorrow! I can take it easy when I'm dead!" Reno grinned and told the cabbie the name of the bar they were going to be spending the beginning portion of their night at.

Rude sat at the bar and drank, staring at Reno with confusion as he made-out with a random woman who had bought him three drinks which he had already put away. Rude was taking things slower tonight, which was probably why he hadn't been able to land the blonde who was now sucking the face off his best friend, but it didn't keep him from being amazed at Reno's skills of seduction even when he was drunk. He wasn't sure how Reno managed to be a chick magnet when he dressed like a slob, but every time they went out it seemed that the worse Reno dressed the more tail he got. Considering how awful the shirt Reno was wearing looked, it shouldn't have surprised Rude too much.

Rude sipped at his beer and did his best not to watch Reno, wishing he would have the decency to at least move away a bar stool. A hand rested on his shoulder and he jumped, spinning around and blinking as he restrained his natural Turk instincts to punch whoever touched him. "Elena? What are you doing here?"

Elena smiled and sat by Rude. "Reno texted me and told me you were playing third wheel. Figured that meant you'd probably like some company to distract you from Reno and his new toy."

Rude smiled; Reno had a strange way of doing thoughtful things. "Thanks. I appreciate it. Can I buy you a drink?"

"I wouldn't say no." Elena crossed her legs and turned towards the bartender to order one, giving Rude a small chance to look her over as she ordered a drink from the bartender and put it on his tab. She was wearing a purple tank top with wide straps and a pair of black jeans that hugged to her thin hips, allowing a small line of mid-drift to show. Rude gave her a quick once over and was glad that the darkness of the bar hid the small blush he felt glowing hot on his cheeks. She looked great. He had almost forgotten that a curvy woman was hidden underneath the austere black suit she always wore at work. He wasn't sure when he had seen her in casual clothing last.

Elena gave Rude a sly glance and giggled behind her hand, accepting her drink from the bartender, some fruity concoction that came with a dainty umbrella that she promptly stuck behind her ear for safe keeping. "Did you just give me a once over, Rude?"

Rude cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. You look good. Can't remember the last time I saw you outside work."

"I can't remember the last time I saw you outside work either. I think it's funny we matched outfits tonight though. How strange is that?" Elena smiled, tugging the sleeve of Rude's purple shirt and sipping her drink.

"We did our hair different though. At least people will be able to tell us apart." Rude chuckled and looked over as Reno pulled away from his acquaintance's mouth with a wet squelch.

Reno grinned at them. "Hey, Laney! Ya made it!"

Elena gave a small wave and Reno's for-the-night date looked over at her with a frown. "Who's she?"

Reno smiled. "Rude's date. Don't freak."

The girl blinked at Rude, as if only now realizing he was there. "Oh, hi there." She looked at Reno and twirled his hair in her fingers. "Hey, guy, let's go out back for some privacy."

Reno chuckled and got up. "Sure. Meet up with ya later, Rude!" He gave a sloppy salute and followed his temporary date, ignoring Rude and Elena's laughter.

"He's such a tool sometimes." Elena giggled and sipped her drink.

"Yeah, but he's fun to have around." Rude smiled and took a swig of his beer. "So what plans did you have before Reno made you feel bad for me?"

"I was going to organize my spice cabinet. Exciting, right?" Elena smiled and leaned against the bar, waving a hand in front of her face to try and dissipate the smoke that an inconsiderate person behind her was blowing into the air.

"Sounds better than what my plans would have been." Rude chuckled and helped her waft away the smoke. "Let's move somewhere else. This idiot's smoke is killing my lungs." It wasn't actually bothering Rude to sit in the acidic cloud of noxious smoke that the smoker was puffing into the air, he had enough time spent around Reno's chain smoking to build up a tolerance to it, but he knew it bothered Elena so he thought it would be polite to move to a different spot. Perhaps even to a spot that would be quieter so he would actually be able to hear her talk and they wouldn't have to shout. He liked talking to Elena. He didn't realize it very often because of how much time he spent with Reno, but Elena was the only woman he actually spent any time talking to. He never talked to any of the secretaries who had crushes on him and he never bothered talking to female Turks who weren't Elena. They just didn't seem to factor into his day. Elena, however, was someone he would have to learn to regularly make time for.

Elena sat at a small booth in a corner near the back of the bar, carrying her drink with her. She smiled at Rude as he sat down beside her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Rude smiled and set his beer on the table.

"So what would your plans have been?" Elena smiled and sipped her sweet alcohol.

"Watched a movie or something. Nothing productive." Rude shrugged and drank, noticing that his bottle was starting to get low.

Elena smiled. "Is it my turn to get you a drink?"

Rude smiled. "I wouldn't say no."

* * *

><p>A few hours later and Rude and Elena were still in the same spot; the only thing that had changed was the amount of empty glasses and bottles on the table in front of them. Neither of them knew where Reno had gone and they didn't bother trying to get in touch with him either. They were too busy having fun talking to each other. It was odd, in Rude's mind, that he had never thought about spending more time with Elena before. He was glad Reno had texted her and given her the idea though, it was nice to hang out with someone who wasn't Reno for once.<p>

"Wanna go somewhere else? I think Reno already ditched us." Rude smiled, feeling more than a little inebriated.

"G-gotta call a t-taxi if we're going anywhere." Elena's cheeks were flushed an adorable shade of red that made Rude smile.

"Alrighty. Where should we go?" Rude was so glad he wasn't slurring or stuttering. When Elena did it, it was cute. If he did it, it would be very un-cute.

"I kiiinda don't w-wanna go to nother bar." Elena pulled out the umbrellas tangled in her hair.

"Wanna go dancin'?" Rude dug through his pockets for his phone, wondering if he still had the taxi cab service Reno used on speed dial.

"Suuure!" Elena smiled brightly and leaned on him, trying vainly to push him out of the booth. "Mooove it! Let's go!"

Rude laughed and got out of the booth, helping Elena get to her feet with clumsy hands. He led her outside and leaned against a wall of the bar with her, digging out his phone and calling a cab. Elena was a giggly drunk and he liked it. It was better than hanging out with a sometimes violent and angry drunk like Reno. He could get used to spending more time with her. The cab came and picked them up a few minutes later and Rude told the cabbie where to go, smiling as Elena latched onto his arm in the backseat. She was cuddly too. Rude could definitely spend more time with the tiny blonde. She was fun.

The cab dropped them off and Rude paid, leading Elena to the club happily. The bouncer at the door didn't even bother keeping them out, Rude was intimidating enough that he rarely got told he couldn't go into a club. Elena kept her arm looped through his as they wound through the crowded club, the music beating at their ears and making conversation impossible so when Elena tried to ask Rude something, he just nodded and hoped it wasn't something he needed to say no to.

Thankfully, Elena just wanted to dance with him. Rude wasn't the best dancer, but he didn't have to be. All he had to do was keep her from falling over and that was a challenge within itself. It was funny, Elena was tossing herself to and fro trying to dance with him and he was tossing himself to and fro to keep her from tossing herself onto the floor.

They danced this way until Elena's energy ran out, her face flushed and slightly sweaty. Rude tried to ask if she wanted to leave, but she couldn't hear him and just nodded to keep him from realizing she couldn't hear. She knew she was drunk; it was obvious to him that she was drunk, but she was having such a good time! She didn't want him to call the night to an early end because she wasn't holding her liquor very well. She was having trouble walking when Rude led her outside, his hand laced with hers, but she stumbled along after him as gracefully as he booze-laden feet would move. Once they got outside she tried to talk to him again. "I s-still don't w-wanna go h-home, Rude." It was funny that the only word she hadn't managed to slur in that statement was his name.

Rude raised an eyebrow, "Ya don't?"

Elena shook her head, almost able to hear the alcohol sloshing between her ears. "N-no. I'm havin too much f-fun!"

Rude smiled. "Wanna watch a movie at my place then?"

Elena smiled back and nodded. "Sure! Movies are g-great!"

Rude called another cab, holding Elena upright as he did. She was having so much trouble standing. It made him laugh.

Elena raised an eyebrow as Rude laughed at her. "W-what?"

"Ya can't even stand up!" Rude laughed and held her up.

"Can too!" Elena pulled back from Rude and almost immediately fell over. Rude's hand catching her arm was all that kept her upright.

"Yer so drunk!" Rude laughed and held her to him, trying to keep her from toppling over again.

Elena wrinkled her nose up at him. "Yer drunk too!"

"Ya, but not as drunk as you is!" Rude smiled and poked her nose, trying to smooth the wrinkles off it. They were cute, but he didn't want Elena's face all scrunched up.

Elena shook his hand off her nose and whacked his chest weakly. "Uh-huh! Ya just d-drink more than I d-do so ya h-hold it better!"

"Which means I'm not as drunk." Rude smiled and helped her into the cab, giving the cabbie his address. He was glad he had cleaned his house before he had left to go drinking with Reno. Otherwise he would have been so embarrassed by bringing her home. Maybe he could make her dinner too? No, he was an awful cook. Maybe they could just order in pizza. Yeah, pizza was good. He smiled and watched Elena start to sleep on his shoulder, pulling a stray umbrella out of her hair. It was blue and colorful and looked pretty sitting in her hair, but he knew she would hate waking up and digging through her hair for a bunch of paper umbrellas.

Elena started to doze off on Rude's shoulder during the ride to his house, her heavy eyes not wanting to stay open. She wanted to stay awake though. She was having fun! Sleep could wait until she was done having fun. She knew if she slept she would eventually have to wake up and be hung-over and she hated being hung-over. She also didn't want to crash at Rude's house because when she got hung-over it meant she was going to be puking all morning and she didn't want him to see that. Especially not after the great time they had been having!  
>Rude helped Elena out of the cab and into the apartment complex, smiling as she passed the cabbie money for the ride. She wasn't a free-loader either! This made hanging out with her ten times more fun than hanging out with Reno. He led her to the elevator, smiling as she shuffled her feet sleepily. "Yer tired."<p>

"Nah, jus sleepy." Elena smiled at him and leaned on him in the elevator. "Yer a good p-pillow, Rude."

"Thanks." Rude chuckled and held her up. "Don' fall asleep, 'kay? Gotta get inside firs."

Elena nodded and nuzzled her face into his chest. "I l-like yer shirt."

"I like yers too, Lena." Rude smiled and led her out of the elevator once they hit his floor. He shuffled her over to the door, chuckling as her feet didn't want to move. "Yer so tired."

"Nuh-uh!" Elena shook her head slowly, eyes glazed over with sleep and half lidded. "I'm just drunk."

"Suuuure." Rude led her inside and sat her on the couch. "Hungry?"

Elena shook her head. "Nah, not hungry."

"Wanna watcha movie still?" Rude sat by her and turned on the television, yawning softly. He was starting to get tired too.

"Uh-huh." Elena curled into Rude's side and tucked herself under his arm, "Yer comfy."

"Ya already told me so." Rude smiled and reclined his seat on the couch, chuckling as Elena struggled to get comfortable again. "Yer seat reclines t-too."

"How?" Elena pushed at the back of her seat, frowning softly in frustration. She just wanted to lie down! Why was it so hard?"

Rude pulled the cord that reclined the middle of the couch and Elena yelped as her pushing tossed the seat back quickly. She giggled and smiled at Rude. "Yer c-couch is too fast!"

"Nah, yer too fast." Rude smiled and stretched, not sure what was on television but sure that it would work. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stay awake for very long anyways.

Elena cuddled against Rude's side and closed her eyes, letting the noise form the television turn into background buzz. She was giving in to her exhaustion and she was glad for Rude's presence. He was fun to have around and she was sure he'd have a hangover remedy for her in the morning. After all, Reno always managed to be sober in the morning so Rude must know a trick or two! She smiled and draped herself over his chest, trying to get more comfortable. She could hear his breathing and the occasional chuckle, but when he tried to laugh at her she just thumped his chest until he stopped.

Rude smiled at Elena as she patted his chest with her hand, trying to punish him for laughing at her. He couldn't help it though. She was funny when she was drunk. He wondered if she realized that she had tossed herself all over him. He hoped she did, because otherwise it would be awkward waking up in the morning. It might be awkward anyways. Rude would just have to make sure he didn't say anything stupid to make her upset in the morning. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, trying to think up a good excuse for holding her that way so she wouldn't be upset with him in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: RudeElena pairings just make me squee. I think they're so cute together! **


End file.
